


Monster Hunters

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Junhui-centric, M/M, Minor Violence, Monster Hunters, Past Character Death, Set in America, i literally got this idea from watching Guardian's of the Galaxy Vol. 2 again, this is the thing I mentioned in thirsteen hoes if you read that, very important warnings may be listed at the start a chapter so please read them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: In a world where monsters roam and kill, an international business was created to stop such monsters. When Junhui's mother married his stepfather, who is the CEO of Monster Hunter Inc., he was encouraged to join the business and become a monster hunter by his stepfather a numerous amount of times. But he was uninterested, focusing on his studies like his mother told him to.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't believe I made it before the end of this week. If you read my chat fic series, THRISTEEN HOES, you would know that I said in my twelfth chapte I would try to post this first chapter before the end of this week. I changed my mind and decided to post TWO chapters. Yes, two. 
> 
> Also, this takes place in America since I have no idea what south Korea is like and how their systems right ^^"
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

 

It was a normal day today, everything was perfectly fine. Junhui was just solving a problem for his calculus homework when all of a sudden his stepfather bursts through his door.

"Junhui, you're joining the monster hunters."

"What?!"

And Junhui's stepfather is already throwing a punch at him. Junhui dodges it, leaning back on his chair enough to tip it over onto the floor, allowing him to roll back on the floor and make a smooth recovery. Everyday people may think Junhui's stepfather is somewhat abusive, but this was his way of training in case of the "disasters possible in the future". Junhui laughs at the time his stepfather first initiated training — his stepfather threw a punch but stopped before he could make contact with the boy, only a millimeter away from Junhui's skin. He knows he cried that time but looking back on it, it's pretty funny.

"I don't want to become one!" Junhui exclaimed, standing up and catching his father's wood escrima before his stepfather could hit him with it. Setting the stick down, he explained for probably the millionth time in his life, "I never wanted to be apart of that, what makes you think I'll change my mind?" His stepfather threw another punch at him.

"Look at you, Junhui! You're a natural at this!" The older said when Junhui ducked. Junhui groaned, rolling his eyes, and his stepfather finally lowered his hands. "The number of monster hunters went down at an alarming rate due to the recent monster infestation in some of the southern cities." He expained solemnly, expression sorrowful and mournful. "We need all the people we can get."

Junhui looked back at his stepfather, considering the choice. If he were to become a monster hunter, he would end up like his father. It hurt just thinking of him and how heartbroken his mother was when it happened. He listened to his mother and never associated himself with monster hunting, focusing on studies instead. He was given his father's electric escrimas along with his badge in a black marble case that he buried deep in his closet so it was unseen. He looked at his closet and shuddered.

"Your father was one of our greatest hunters and.." His stepfather looked away, a sorrowful frown sagging his face. "One of the greatest friends I had..." There was a long pause between them, as if respecting the man who didn't die in vain. Junhui's stepfather continued. "You're father loved his job as a monster hunter; me and him were the highest in rank—"

"You've told me that already."

"But your father gave you his escrimas for a reason." Junhui's stepfather looked around, searching for the escrimas. "Where are they?"

"I put them away — out of sight, out of mind." Junhui grumbled.

"You must follow your father's legacy, Junhui!" His stepfather shook the wood escrima in his stepson's face.

"I will follow my studies." Junhui stated, snatching the escrima from his father and walking to his desk. "I have calculus to do, please leave. I have to focus." He said, tossing the escrima onto his bed. He took his seat at his desk, waiting for his stepfather to leave his room and close the door. He finally let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding once he heard that click.

Glancing behind himself to his closet, he asked, "would you _really_  want me to join monster hunting?"

 


	2. Monster Hunt or Study?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> • for any pet-lovers, i suggest you don't read this. please go to the end notes for an explicit warning if you plan to read this and want to be warned properly before you start reading, i would highly advise you do. thank you.  
> • i do not know if what I heard was correct about Jun's family, but i heard that he had a stepfather and Fengjun is his stepbrother. when i say "father" i mean Jun's biological father. when i say "stepfather" i mean Jun's stepfather. if what i heard is incorrect, then it'll just be part of the au.
> 
> The chapter isn't as bad as the warning suggest. The first warning is only applied in the very last paragraph.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy reading ^^

 

Junhui waved to his little stepbrother across the street once he saw the kids roll out of the school. There were a lot of kids, Junhui was surprised Fengjun didn't stop to talk to any of the kids since "a lot of people know him" and "he has a lot of good friends" in the sixth grade. He sighs at the children of an age range of five to twelve. Ah, youth. Junhui remembers when he was in the ripe age of sixth grade. He remembers when they would whisper inappropriate jokes until middle school came around and they would shout it in the halls. He suddenly feels old now.

"Hey, Fengjun," Junhui ruffled his brother's hair, noticing how it went everywhere and how it needed a cut. "I think mom was right when she said you should cut your hair."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the 'how was your day'?" Fengjun rolled his eyes with a playful smile.

"Well, I actually think you should cut your hair — they're going to poke your eyes, and that's not a pretty _sight_." Fengjun groaned at the pun Junhui is so shamelessly holding back his laugh at.

"Ge, no."

"I'll make you laugh one day, lil bro!"

"I'm pretty sure you made me laugh when I was a baby and had no idea what you were saying, so you can stop now. And don't say 'lil bro', you sound like a surfer — also, I am not little, I'm actually pretty tall for my age." Fengjun lightly shoved his brother's shoulder. Junhui only shrugs and they enter a small silence with screaming kids in the background. The older decides to look around at the late spring scenery. He spots a girl around Fengjun's age looking towards them with a shy smile and a small wave.

"You like someone, Feng?" Junhui whispers, bending down close to Fengjun as if it was a secret amongst them. He laughed at the jump he got from his little brother.

"Mind your own business!" Fengjun blushed, looking away from the girl but still sneaking not-so-sneaky glances back at her. Junhui couldn't help but laugh as he straightened up from his last position — it was killing his back anyways.

"I heard dad asking you to join the monster hunters again." Fengjun suddenly brings up, succeeding to completely change the subject.

"It's not like I ever will." Junhui bluntly said. Fengjun encouraged him too sometimes, but he wasn't as persistent as his father because he just didn't care _that_ much. He knew his little brother planned to become a monster hunter once he becomes of training age, and when he was much younger, he said he wanted to fight alongside Junhui, which almost made the latter join training. But again, he stands by his reason: he's not going to die to these monsters with a whole life of hopefully more than sixty years ahead of him. He loved his stepfather, he really did, but he's an adamant person.

"Why don't you just join?"

"I've told you this many times, Feng," Junhui shoved his hands into his hoodie's pocket. "My father was killed by those monsters, I wouldn't last a day. Besides, my studies are my priority. Finals are coming up too." Fengjun's eyebrows furrow together in confusion and concern. Confused since Junhui was so adamant about his choice and concerned since he mentioned his father's death like it was a general topic. He knows Junhui means it when he says it's okay to talk about his father, it's just a little hard to get used to without it seeming somewhat vulgar.

"But there are people who need you, who need monster hunters." Fengjun slowly said, trying to articulate his thoughts and opinion. "People die because of these monsters, and you're just going to stand there while people like your dad and my dad fight to stop these monsters? What can your studies do to change the world? You want to major in acting, ge; what is acting going to do to the world?"

Junhui was generally blown away at how mature his little brother's statement, it also made him feel a bit guilty. His brother brought up the question he avoided asking himself every time he looked at his father's old pictures and at the news that talked about the recent casualties of many to the also recent monster outbreak. He'll admit, he's questioned himself his own use to the world many times, and majority of his answers came unanswered or he just told himself "it's not meant to be". He knows it's all bullcrap though, the coward he is just shouts at him. Everything he says is so he doesn't end up like his father who unselfishly gave up his life for people, while he's just selfishly keeping his life to himself. Why couldn't he be like his father?

"Ge?"

"Fengjun," Junhui whispered.

"Yes?"

"To answer your question," the older pursed his lips and looked to the sky. "I don't know..." The blue sky was clear, like the day his father strapped a floater onto his back and flew him to the clear, blue sky on his rocket boots when he was still a kid. It was his favorite thing to do with his father — he could feel the wind going against their hair already, and the joyful laughter that rang through their popped ears. It was such a happy memory that it hurt to remember.

"Ge," Fengjun tugged at Junhui's shirt to get his attention. The latter blinked small tears that started to build up in his eyes away to look at what his brother at. There was a flying man with rocket boots like his father had — a monster hunter. His eyes widen in surprise and terror; the area doesn't usually have monsters, so it's rare to see monster hunters, which means there is currently a monster behind the buildings in front of them. Before he could drag Fengjun the opposite way, the boy was running towards the monster hunter.

"Fengjun!" Junhui shouted. "Get back here!" He ran after his brother like an owner chasing their dog, the dog, of course, being faster. He really needs to work out again after finals. He let out a small, relieved sigh when he saw Fengjun look both ways before running across the street. As he followed his brother, he saw the monster and its hunters come into better view.

"Fengjun! Please get back here!" The monster was gigantic and oozing slime with only one mouth that you could fit a building into, and, after estimating the size of the monster, Fengjun was in range of getting crushed if it were to fall. It looked like both of them were in range of its tentacle-like arms, which were already swinging towards Fengjun. He ran to the boy and held him close to him, draping himself over whatever part of Fengjun he could protect, bracing himself for the impact and squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a strong wind whip pass them and they felt nothing, no impact.

Opening his eyes, he cranes his neck to see what just happened. A man who looked around his age, if not younger, held the tentacle down with a Monster Hunter branded energy chain whip. He remembered when his father held one to show him "wushu, but even cooler". He accidentally cut one of the trees in the yard. It was hilarious, though his mom scolded his father for not only cutting the "perfectly good tree that was so pretty in the fall", but for using the weapon too close to Junhui. (Junhui knew she was holding in her laugh, though.)

"Wonwoo hyung! Little bit of help here!" The monster hunter shouted. Another man came flying, but not towards them. He flew to the start of the tentacle, and, like majority of the action animes Junhui has ever seen, did a quick spin and chopped the limb off clean with an energy battle axe (which, in Junhui's opinion, were the coolest things ever). The tentacle fell to the ground with the impact like an earthquake, dust and debris flying everywhere. Junhui covered Fengjun once more, using his back as a shield.

"Minghao get them out of here!" Another voice shouted over the monster making some kind of screech in pain, so loud it could be heard from miles. As the dust started to clear up around them, the one who held the tentacle down came rushing to them.

"You two, I'm going to need you to vacate this area immediately," the monster hunter, who Junhui assumes is Minghao, hastily pushes them back. "There is a safe point where everyone should've evacuated to. You should be able to get there without my help, right?" The safe point is down the corner, Junhui remembered. His father forced him to remember for also the "disasters possible in the future". He nodded and looked down at Fengjun, who just looked back at him with worried eyes.

"C'mon, let's go." Junhui held onto his brother's hand and ran towards the area of the safe point.

  
~~~~

* * *

  
Junhui tried to concentrate on his chemistry class, he really did, but no matter how much he wants to get good grades, it doesn't mean the classes are fun. He is actually teetering on the border of consciousness right now. His professor made good and fun labs, but other than that, he was the epitome of boring. Maybe he can sneak in a quick nap until the professor gets to the lab (if he does).

It has been two days since him and his brother were saved by the monsters hunters. Three things came out of that day: 1. Fengjun won't shut up about how cool "Wonwoo" was and how he's still in amazed that "The8" talked to them, 2. His father won't shut up about it either to Junhui, knowing it was his first experience seeing live monsters, and 3. Junhui noticed how boring his life really was. Of course he wants to make his mom proud by studying hard to get a scholarship into the university his mother wants him to go. He loved acting with a passion, though his mother wasn't very supportive about it and wanted him to go into medical school because "why do you want to do acting? Lives are at stake and you put up an act for what?" Not only has Junhui's self-confidence plummeted that day, but he realized how similar his mother and stepfather were, and he hated it.

Everything around him became so dull and boring that he didn't really care what happened around him, not that anyone cared back anyways — he didn't have much friends to begin with, and they all left to university while he was stuck in community college taking his gen ed. He thought he liked all this, but two days ago made him look back on everything in his life. He never did anything fun, or anything at least worth mentioning, even with his friends still with him. He regrets not spending any day in his 19 years of life outside playing with friends, he regrets staying inside to do homework or to study, he regrets not rebelling at least for one day. Though, the happiest days of his life were spent 11 years ago with his father. His father always took him outside and showed off whatever weapon he got his hands on from the company. On rare occasions, he let Junhui try one of the weapons.

Two days ago, monster hunters like his father fought off a Rank B monster, according to the news. As much as it was life-threatening, it was like an eye-opener, one that told him to do something that doesn't involve studying or a boring professor — just anything worth talking about. The thought of becoming a monster hunter is pushed to the back of his mind with the sorry excuses of 'it's too late to join', 'I'll fail right away', 'I'll get killed', and 'school is more important'. Of course those excuses were meant to cover up two things that he hated to admit: he had too much pride to tell his father, who will not let it up if he were to ask to join now, and he was honestly afraid to try. However, no matter how many times he pushes it to the back of his mind, it keeps resurfacing to tell him something that is just itching to be listened to. Maybe he should talk to Fengjun about this since he's the only one he's got now. He and his brother were one of those siblings that were very close to each other (even if they are half-siblings), Fengjun usually went to Junhui first to vent out, the latter just hopes Fengjun could do the same. He could trust him. Fengjun was an honest, trustworthy brother who is maturing to be a fine man.

"Mr. Wen, I hope you've been listening," Junhui rose his head to the voice of his professor calling his name, tired but flustered for being called out while sleeping. He'll take the blame for that though, he wasn't exactly hiding the fact that he was sleeping, though it was an unusual occurrence to see the "gold-star student, Wen Junhui" sleep during class. "I want you to answer the question." The professor glared at him with disappointed, expectant eyes. Junhui gulped nervously, unaccustomed to everyone's eyes staring at him. He just sat there, speechless, unable to understand the question on the board. He stayed silent, figuring silence is a better answer. His professor shook his head. "You're a smart student. If you feel that you don't need to listen in my class because you are so smart, then I suggest you leave if I bore you. Seeing your grades, I'm sure you will pass the final exam in two weeks with flying colors." And he returns to the board.

Junhui lets out a grumble, picking up his pen and going back to taking notes.

 

 

* * *

 

  
It has already been a week since the monster hunters saved Junhui and his brothers, and with finals coming up next week, he needed to study and cram as much of the semester into his brain, otherwise he'll be living the life of a disowned Chinese college drop-out. But he couldn't focus. Of course he couldn't! This whole thing about monster hunters and making a difference and saving lives stuff was like a weight trapping his focus underwater, waiting to be hauled out so he can just concentrate. Its weight was drowning his focus to the point he had no choice but to haul out the topic before he was too distracted to even _try_ to study.

Should he join the monster hunters? Was it too late to? Was _he_ too late to? No one really knows about these questions since Junhui is still an emotionally constipated child in college with no friends. Life is going great. The only one who has some — at least a little — information about this is his brother. When making this connection, Junhui stands up from his desk and walks down the hall to Fengjun's room.

"Hey, uh, Fengjun," Junhui called, knocking at the open door. He leaned against the doorframe to Fengjun's room, waiting for him to notice he was there. Fengjun was currently blasting music in his ears, bobbing his head to the (probably intense) beat and mouthing the words, while coloring in a young author book for school. Junhui hated doing young author book back in elementary school, it took too long and some of his teachers believed that they should be able to finish their book during class only so they couldn't work on their books at home. After a moment of remembering how he hates most of his teachers, he finally called to Fengjun again, who jumped in his chair and ripped out his earbuds. Junhui laughed quietly to himself. He caught Fengjun like that a lot of times but it never gets old.

"Yes, ge, what do you want?" Fengjun sighed with flushed cheeks, clutching his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"I want to talk to you about the whole monster hunter thing." Junhui closed the door and sat on Fengjun's bed. Fengjun put his pencil down and spun his chair to face Junhui with a concerned look, though he was ready to listen. They did these sort of brother-to-brother talks when something really bothered either of them that much, which wasn't often, especially if it was Junhui going to Fengjun. Well, Junhui didn't really have many friends to talk to so he turned to Fengjun for opinions, other than that, he kept everything else to himself.

"Uh, yeah, what is it?" Fengjun said, confirming that he was listening.

After a moment of silence to let Junhui think, he finally said, with pursed lips, "should I join the monster hunters?" Fengjun examined him. It must've been a question that has been eating at him for a while, going by the nervous cheek gnawing and clasped hands. The younger crossed his arms and folded his legs up onto the chair from where they were dangling.

"Ge, I don't care whichever you choose, I won't force you into a choice and I won't suggest you do the other, even if I have encouraged it sometimes." Junhui nodded, listening intently. "I know you're asking for my opinion, but what I say doesn't matter in the end. In the end, this is your choice. So which do you want to do? Study for mom? Or join for dad?" The older was slightly in awe (though he didn't show it). Fengjun was maturing to become a well-mannered boy that could hold adult conversations, and Junhui feels a little (very) proud about that. Though, that doesn't really help his decision, and asking for an opinion again is pointless.

"Before I make any choices, what even is monster hunting?" He asked, just to be educated of the other choice. He soon regretted asking, now that Fengjun's eyes sparkled with many stories and facts to tell. He's going to be here for a while.

"Well, there are many monster hunting teams around the entire world, and the team that saved us is my all-time favorite team," he spun his chair to take his iPad and probably search the team that is his "all-time favorite". So much for the adult conversations. Junhui liked this though, Fengjun wasn't getting too old. "Their team is called SEVENTEEN, currently a twelve-membered team of all elites, the highest ranks in monster hunting." He showed the iPad to Junhui. He counted the people on the screen and Fengjun was right: there are twelve people. But the thing was, why were they called "SEVENTEEN" if there were only twelve members?

"How the heck are you supposed to remember all their names?" Junhui asked, now looking amongst the members.

"I mean, I did." Fengjun pointed at himself, wearing a proud smirk as if showing if his brilliant memory. He then went down the line of twelve people. "S.coups, Joshua, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Dokyeom, Woozi, Dino, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Vernon, The8. He," Fengjun pointed at the first person, which Junhui thinks his name was S.coups. "He is the leader of all of them." Leader of eleven other people. Jeez, Junhui can't even handle two kids, how do you manage eleven other people? Well, they all look like adults so they must be pretty disciplined. What bothers him is that some of them look younger than him. It makes him think 'what am I doing with my life?'

"They are still recruiting, but there's only one spot open. A lot of people have been applying for this spot but they have been turned down numerous of times! This could be your..." Fengjun trailed off, stopping himself before he could suggest Junhui tried for that spot. Junhui thinks of it as considerate, though he was interested.

"Can I even apply for it?" Fengjun smiles, happy to see his brother also being interested. Though, his smile fades into disappointed realization.

"I was about to say yes, anyone 18 and up can apply, but you need to be classified as a 'trained applicant', so you don't have any chance to train under them."

"Why would you need to train under them if you are a 'trained applicant'?"

"When you sign up for monster hunting, they put you in 'training period'. When you first sign up, they do some sort of placement test, testing what you are currently capable of, and they make you do a written form to test your knowledge of monsters and the hunting business — but that's the boring stuff." Fengjun took the iPad again, pulling up another picture and showing it Junhui. It was just, or at least what looked to be, two monster hunters. "If you were to catch the eye of an elite, they can personally train you! Like, a one-on-one thing. Though, it is very rare of course." He points to one of the monster hunters on the picture. "That's the student and the other one is an elite." Junhui nodded, leaning away from the iPad.

The whole monster hunting thing was interesting and all that, but Junhui feels as if it's too late for him. If he were to join monster hunting at an earlier age, he would've probably been classified as a "trained applicant" by now. He feels the tiniest bit of regret for not joining but what can you do? It's in the past and he couldn't change that. That bit of regret just makes everything so much harder. Oh well, he got what he came for (sort of), he'll just thank Fengjun and leave to finally study.

"Thanks, Feng," Junhui ruffled his brother's hair, standing up from the bed to make his way to the door. "I'll think about it and everything you said." He said as he left the room.

 

**.  
.  
.**

 

Even after talking to Fengjun, Junhui still couldn't focus on anything. Something was just gnawing at the back of his head. It was getting really bothersome. It was around six and the sun was slowly setting — three hours since Junhui had his talk with Fengjun. His head was so out of it, he didn't even care about studying at this point, he was just sitting in his chair either spacing out or doodling on a sheet of paper. Eventually, he got bored, pushing away from his desk and deciding to take a walk outside to clear his mind.

He opened his closet to grab a hoodie, rummaging through the corner of the closet where he neatly organized his sweaters and hoodies. Pushing the many articles of clothing in his closet, he finally finds the white hoodie he was looking for, but reveals a sleek, black marble case as well. He knew what was inside the case, he told himself when he received it that he "shouldn't touch what is his father's". Yet, a feeling curiosity washed over him, slowly picking it up from its buried corner.

Laying it on the floor, Junhui prodded at the locks, unsure if he should actually open it. He used to cry whenever he saw this, having no choice but to bury it away so he could get his mind off of the reason why his father wasn't with him; he's only opened it once and never again. But as he flips the locks up, he doesn't stop himself. It's strange at how he didn't care that he was staring at his father's death wish. He picks up one of the escrimas snug in the velvet of the case. It lights up blue at the end with his touch, coming to life after roughly ten to eleven years in the darkness of his closet. He's seen his father use it before, and if he remembers correctly, the escrima produces energy to shock opponents. As if trying to recall it as well, he reached out to just poke at the blue energy. Granted, it was probably a stupid idea if he was able to remember.

"Jesus!" Junhui hissed to himself, violently shaking his hand as if it caught fire. His body jolted awake and he felt like he could run a marathon with how much energy he felt.

Without much thought, he shoved the two escrimas into his backpack and threw on the hoodie he picked out. He quickly left the house with a "I'm gonna take a walk" for his mother to hear. She answered, "come back before the moon comes up" as he ran out of the house.

Running across the street, he let the cool breeze of a spring sunset hit his face, jostling his hair. Junhui would've called spring his favorite season if only it didn't give him so much allergies. Speaking of which, he felt like he was about to sneeze any minute. It's a good thing he packs tissues. He arrived at the park he used to play in when he was a child. There was still a jungle gym, two slides, a seesaw, and four swings. Which one should he go on first? He climbed on the side of the jungle gym and sat on one of the bars, taking out the escrimas and dropping his backpack onto the wood chips. They glowed brightly in the afternoon. It was mesmerizing to look at, with how its blue luminous light shone in the dim afternoon.

He snapped his head up to a violent rustling amongst the bushes surrounding the park. He didn't feel alone — he wasn't alone. He turned his head to the sound, observing the area, which was getting harder as majority of the sun was under the horizon. But within the darkness of the park, he could see a glimpse of piercing red eyes, hostile and hungry. There was a low, primeval growl that was all kinds of aggressive. Junhui jumped off the jungle gym and rose the escrimas, preparing for combat. Whatever was in the bushes wasn't human and wasn't friendly. He should be fine defending himself, the escrimas were like any other pair of escrimas, just cooler.

The thing in the bushes pounced out, revealing itself. From what Junhui could currently see, it was a stray dog but all beaten down and scratched up with patches of its fur missing. He lowered his weapons and observed the animal with what limited vision he had since the sun was just barely visible now. It was like a scared dog, threatening to bite if you were to get close, yet Junhui couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling. What he couldn't see was that it had dry blood splotches on its dark, scruffy-looking fur. It was definitely not a normal dog if those meant anything, but it looked so hurt. Maybe it was an abused dog? Junhui didn't know. All he knew is that he wanted to help it.

Squatting to the ground, he slowly placed his escrimas down on the ground, surrendering to the dog. He opened his arms out, welcoming it to him. The dog tilted its head in confusion. It walked carefully towards Junhui, who just cooed it on. It finally walked into Junhui's arms, the latter giggling softly as he kept petting it. Junhui didn't exactly know if he was allergic to animals with fur, he was told he was, but he was able to pet a very fluffy cat (and got scratched) without a sneeze or a sniffle. But he could feel his nose twitch just petting the dog all over.

"Good boy~" Junhui praised, letting go of it, suppressing the sneeze that was tickling his nose so he doesn't scare the dog. The dog stood there, staring at Junhui with its red eyes. They were abnormal but it seemed like a perfectly fine dog to Junhui. The dog sniffed around, sniffing the closest thing to him: Junhui's arm. Junhui's nose hurt from suppressing his sneeze and he finally sneezed, which felt so much better. He growled at him, the whites of its eyes going black. Before Junhui could even react, it bit onto his arm. The boy yelped as he felt the dog's teeth sink into his arm. He started screaming as he felt its sharp teeth go deeper into his flesh.

All of a sudden, the teeth were ripped out of him, and as much as it hurt like hell, Junhui was glad it was out of him. But now he was bleeding profusely and he felt himself becoming numb. He held his arm close to chest, hoping that it would somewhat slow down the bleeding. His hearing started to die off, eyes becoming blurry, head spinning. He was swaying dizzily until he fell to the ground. He saw the dog struggling on the ground, a foot holding it down. The one holding it down was the monster hunter that saved him and Fengjun, Minghao. He wore an uncomfortable, sad look on his face, but Junhui closed his eyes, unable to keep them open. The last thing he heard was an unpleasant crack and a whimper of a dog before he passes out, his world going black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (for those who decided to see the explicit warning):  
> A dog gets killed, but it is not a regular dog. It is a ghoul dog that must be killed. It is in the last paragraph of this story (I am sorry if you can already see it).
> 
> I am sorry if I have made you sad or upset in any way shape or form. I do not own the members of SEVENTEEN. This whole thing is pure FICTION. Please do not repost this anywhere (if those are your intentions) without permission.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very encouraging, and constructive criticism is very helpful and very appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end of this chapter. Have a nice day ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end ^^ this fic is still in progress but I hope to keep going with at least one chapter update each month. 
> 
> Please look forward to more chapters in the future, and have a noice day you beautiful pplz :)


End file.
